<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infiltrator by KabochaKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850274">Infiltrator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune'>KabochaKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O/tober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O/tober, A/B/O/tober 2020, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Harem, Alpha/Omega, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Claiming Bites, Coercion, Corruption, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Extortion, Guilt, Harem, Incest, Infiltration, Involuntary Arousal, Lies, Lies We Tell Others &amp; Lies We Tell Ourselves, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, No No No Yes - Freeform, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Or not, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pre-Canon, Secondary Gender Discovery, Secondary Gender Secrecy, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Soft bastards, Soft in Private, Stockholm Syndrome, Touch-Starved, giving in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he couldn't keep Doffy off his back with frantically-scrawled notes reading <span class="u">Brothers!</span> forever. Couldn't keep shying away and blocking his neck. That was where Doffy wanted to leave it. He wanted <i>his Corazón's</i> mark to be visible, like the others'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo &amp; Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo &amp; Donquixote Pirates, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O/tober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A/B/O/tober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infiltrator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh mind the tags and honestly is there a single tag name for the sexual coercion / dubcon trope "the assailant forces physical pleasure on the assailed's body and the assailed person actually does give in because of that" because there should be?</p><p>There's your question and extra warning all in one, fam.</p><p>Also implicit Doffy/Everyone but I'm not writing smut with half these people ever, thanks.</p><p> </p><p>A/B/O/tober Day 5: Harem</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So far, Doflamingo had been indulgent. That was what he had banked on when he'd come here, after all: his older brother's indulgence. His emphasis on <i>family</i>, his martyrdom of their mother... It kept Rosinante in his good graces, almost no matter what. Enough so that when he'd squirmed away that first time, unable to keep a croaking sound of horror from breaking out of the back of his throat, Doffy had <i>apologized</i>. It had taken Rosinante days, taken an overheard conversation in whispers between Doflamingo and Giolla, to realize how strained that sound had been - that Doflamingo thought his voice was <i>physically</i> painful in his throat from disuse.</p><p>So much the better.</p><p>Much like Doflamingo was indulgent, <i>soft</i> with him when he seemed some indescribable fraction less so with other members of the family, Rosinante shaped his responses to Doflamingo when they were alone. Let his shoulders slump. Ducked his head. <i>Shy</i>, Doffy teased, like when they were younger. Let him think it was that and not revulsion. (Shame.) His brother tucked him against his side on the couch in his reading quarters when they shared the newspaper, instead of trying to tug him into his lap. Even that was too much (not enough, fuck, why did he still crave the easy embraces they'd shared in childhood?), made him tense on first contact. The first few times, he'd trembled, <i>terrified</i>, and more so the more his monster of a brother soothed him, cradled him. No amount of training for this could have prepared him fully for the sheer horror of Doflamingo's presence.</p><p>None could have prepared him for the part of himself that wasn't <i>quite</i> acting as he soothed to the other's touch, acquiesced over time. It had been in the plan all along, of course: soften with further contact, appear to let the other man in, slide deeper into his trust as he did so. He hadn't planned for the little shivers that weren't fake when callused fingers slid across his knuckles. For the <i>exact</i> way his breath caught when his brother's feathered across his neck.</p><p>"Let me mark you," Doflamingo whispered in his ear for the hundredth time, and for the hundredth time he should his head no. That, at least, he didn't have to fake. The pang of fear he knew spiked into his scent whenever Doffy asked, that, he didn't modulate. The older man sighed, a breath across his jaw, and nosed against his neck, gentle. Arms wrapped around his middle, and he hated that the way he sagged back into his brother's chest wasn't something he had to fake, either.</p><p>He knew he couldn't keep Doffy off his back with frantically-scrawled notes reading <span class="u">Brothers!</span> forever. Couldn't keep shying away and blocking his neck. That was where Doffy wanted to leave it. He wanted <i>his Corazón's</i> mark to be visible, like the others'. (Rosinante wondered often if that was why Vergo, the times he had seen him in passing, kept his shirt buttoned up to the throat.)</p><p>"The others are growing suspicious," Doflamingo purred, and Rosinante wondered how suspicious <i>Doffy</i> was, <i>exactly</i>, under the excuse of the rest of the Family's opinion.</p><p><span class="u">Not here for them</span>, his note read. Doffy's breath puffed from his nose across the sensitive skin of his neck.</p><p>"I know. But I want my family to be a part of my Family, Rosi." That nickname. Rosinante hated how it crawled under his skin, hearing it in the same Holy Land accent from their childhood. Anything else, everything else, spoken like a Celestial Dragon churned fury in his chest. That fucking nickname fluttered old, tired butterflies in his belly. "You're one of my Suits. You belong here. You're <i>mine</i>, aren't you?"</p><p>Rosinante tensed.</p><p>Doflamingo, as ever - and this was the most terrifying thing of all - didn't push.</p><p>Rosinante had seen the marks on everyone - <i>everyone</i> - else, omega and beta and alpha alike. The children weren't marked yet, hadn't any of them presented, and he intended to make sure they never would be, that Doffy would never get his hooks and his teeth into those who truly still had the chance to be innocent. Or at the least, better than this. Better than <i>here</i>.</p><p>Pica's was stamped right across his thick chest, every individual puncture scaling in size with him, the more visible the larger his stone body grew. Diamante's stamped across his sword hand, flexing along the tendons and sticking out starkly against the rise of bone whenever he moved so much as to pick up his glass. Rosinante had startled to see Treból's on his ankle, right above those impenetrable shackles, though the symbolism was certainly not lost on him once he noticed. The rest, too, all of them were like that, somewhere stark, somewhere with meaning. Doffy called them his Family, but the longer Rosinante remained, the more of them he met and the more they all looked and spoke to Doffy with such horrible reverence... the more Rosinante was convinced they were Doffy's pack. His, maybe, harem, whether he had relations with all of them or not.</p><p>(He was fairly sure the <i>or not</i> was wishful thinking on his part.)</p><p>"You'll <i>be</i> mine," Doffy whispered, for the first time, and Rosinante's breath caught, heart thundering in his chest, as the arms twined around him tightened. "In time."</p><p>Half his breath stuttered out in a rush. <i>Oh.</i> Oh, thank the gods if there were any.</p><p>Doffy's chuckle was dark against his throat.</p><p>"Rosi... Don't think I'll ever force you to do anything."</p><p><i>You won't</i>, Rosinante thought bitterly. <i>That's not your way.</i></p><p>"I want you to trust me again, little brother. I'll earn it, I promise you."</p><p>
  <i>Sure. With underhanded promises, and careful desensitization, and threats disguised as gifts, and a dozen other means of wheedling your way under and into skin.</i>
</p><p>"Let me prove it to you," that voice purred into his ear, as one hand trailed from his arm to trace fingertips up his chest, immediately - and too easily - grasp and squeeze his nipple.</p><p>Rosinante startled, shrinking back, but the motion only burrowed him back into Doflamingo's chest. His face was <i>blazing</i> hot, embarrassment and horror and shame all crashing straight to boiling in his blood, and the ear tails of his hat flashed in his periphery as he shook his head.</p><p>Doffy's fingers tightened. Rosinante bit the <i>kh!</i> in his throat back to a puffing breath in his nose, fumbling against the tight grip. His pad and pen clattered to the floor.</p><p>"Shh. I know you've been taught it's strange, unnatural, if we're related. You don't remember your upbringing like I do. Besides..." Those fingers twisted, and Rosinante bit down on his painted lip. "It's not like I can get a beta pregnant, right?"</p><p>Rosi's blood went cold.</p><p>"Or is there something else you've been hiding?"</p><p>
  <i>How?</i>
</p><p>How the hell could Doffy have found out? He hadn't had a heat in <i>years</i>; his medication saw to that. He didn't smell like an omega anymore, had made sure of that, had been subject to weeks of humiliating tests as he prepared for this mission - when caught off-guard, after heavy workloads meant to make him sweat, after being shoved into the shallows and pulled up again weakened and dizzy from the hatred of the sea. The keenest noses hadn't smelled a thing.</p><p>"I'm not angry," Doflamingo purred, rolling Rosinante's nipple through his shirt, and Rosi's head snapped back as the pain and shame gave way to a lance of unstoppable pleasure. "Though I am saddened that you still don't trust me..."</p><p>Shit. <i>Shit</i>. Shit, Rosinante shook his head harder still, squirming in his brother's arms. Stomped down hard on the other man's instep, only to meet a steely resistance he cursed himself for not expecting. Of course Doflamingo could use haki. Of <i>course</i>.</p><p>"Rosi..."</p><p>Suddenly, surprisingly, Doflamingo let go, and Rosinante stumbled forward, tripping over himself and the carpet and his own shock to crash down onto the floor in front of the fireplace. He rolled over as soon as he was able, one hand clamping over his chest to cradle the abused nipple as he scrambled backward on the floor, banged his head on the arm of the couch opposite Doffy's preferred one, breath heavy. To his further shock, Doflamingo stood calmly, features placid, without approaching him. Sighed, and sank down to perch on the edge of the couch.</p><p>"I'm not angry," he repeated, lifting a hand to remove his sunglasses. Rosinante ripped his eyes away. He still couldn't stand the sight of that jagged slice of scar tissue across his brother's left eye, the blood-and-blue discoloration of the cornea. As much as it was a boon to his mission that Doflamingo trusted him with this weakness, even one he'd known about before they re-met, he really wished the other man would keep his fucking ridiculous sunglasses on.</p><p>"I love you," the monster whispered, and Rosi whipped his head up to meet the other's gaze, ruined eye or no. The frown on the older man's face was deep, etched in furrows in his brow, around his jaw. "I want to take care of you. Trust me with this, Rosi. I won't let anyone else know. Are you an omega? Is that why you hesitate to receive my mark?"</p><p>...Oh.</p><p>Oh, fuck, he could use this.</p><p>Slowly, eyes still wide and hand still clutched on his chest, but with his mouth firming to a careful line under the red of his lipstick, Rosinante nodded once.</p><p>Let Doflamingo think <i>this</i> was his big secret. Let him think that the tension and reticence and distrust were about his secondary sex and that alone.</p><p>Doflamingo sighed, nodding his head and slipping his sunglasses back onto his face. "Should you choose a mate," he murmured, sounding as though the idea of it broke his heart, "I'll release you. I only want for you to wear your allegiance to me in the eyes of the rest of the world."</p><p>Rosinante didn't believe him for a moment.</p><p>...But gods, he wished he could.</p><p>He stared across the distance for a long few minutes, Doflamingo's dejection obvious in the lines of his body. Rosinante felt that part of that, at least, was real. Releasing someone once marked? Doubtful. The desperation to reconnect to his long-missing little brother?</p><p>He hesitated, rubbing the ache in his chest. Sighed.</p><p>Doflamingo blinked visibly behind his glasses to see Rosinante's heart-tailed hat flop onto the carpet between his feet. Looked up in time to catch Rosinante undoing the buttons of his shirt, slowly, while still slumped at the foot of the opposite couch. The grin that leapt onto his face broke Rosinante's heart.</p><p>Sometimes, he really saw the young boy he remembered in there. As a whole, the man was a monster, intrinsic as much as a product of his environs, his upbringing, both now and when they'd been fresh from Mary Geoise. But for those few months when they'd been nothing, when Doffy had leapt between him and the sticks, the torches, the dogs, at every possible juncture... Doffy had been a brother.</p><p>The next pain in his chest was one he didn't recognize in context, one he'd find himself wrestling with more and more in the coming months. As Doffy braced one knee on the carpet between his thighs, leaned in to cup his jaw, catch his mouth in a kiss - one he returned without hesitation, and hated himself for how much he enjoyed - he told himself this was just a further infiltration. If he came home with a bite mark in his neck, as long as he came home and his brother went to jail, Sengoku would understand.</p><p>Doffy would just think his little brother was a masochist. Delight a little in that, in being able to soothe his sadism and his love and his lust all at the same time. And Rosi would take solace in his brother's viciousness, crave the sharp pains he doled out, to soothe the dull agony of his growing guilt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be more explicit content in some of these, I swear. Write Every Day challenges are taxing but I want to actually finish this one in 2020 lmao.</p><p> </p><p>Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my <a href="https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/">carrd</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>